Stubble
by Euley
Summary: Answer to a challenge, "What if Wesley in Season 3 of Buffy was more like Wesley in season 3 or 4 of Angel" Faith and Buffy meet there new watcher and he's the last thing they'd expect. FaithWesley
1. New Watcher

Title: Stubble

Rating: PG-13

Author: Euley

Disclaimers: I do not own any Angel nor Buffy characters

Summary: Answer to a challenge, "What if Wesley in Season 3 of Buffy was more like Wesley in season 3/4 of Angel?" Faith and Buffy meet there new watcher and he's the last thing they'd expect, and with his appearence a diffrent change of events happen that change thing in Sunnydale forever.

* * *

. 

Wesley entered the library. He had gotten quite a few odd looks from students as he walked the halls yet he paid them no mind.

"Hello?" he said. An older man came from what must of been a back office and quickly dropped his coffee cup and picked up a dagger that he must always keep near by.

"Stay back!" he said getting ready to fight.

"I'm sorry?" he asked slightly confused as well as slightly annoyed.

"Va-" yet he stopped as Wisely walked into a patch of sunlight.

"Oh, uuh so sorry. You are-"

"Pryce, Wesley Whydah Pryce." he said shaking the older mans hand.

"The new watcher?" asked Giles his eyes narrowing.

"Yes" he nodded. Giles looked at him up and down.

"Your not exactly what I had expected the council on sending."

"I'm not exactly what the council expected on sending either." he said rolling his eyes.

"I'm sorry?" asked Giles confused.

"They heard about Faith, thought that the last thing she needed was another watcher with a stick up his arse so here I am." he said looking around as if inspecting the library. "To be honest Mr. Giles your not what I thought either. Considering the rumors I've heard about your past." Giles looked slightly flustered, who the hell did he think he was? Just coming in here and already he acts as if he owns the place.

"Yes, well I have changed, and from what I've read in your record you have as well."

"Yes, well traveling around the world a bit after graduating from the academy does removes the whole black and white view of things." he said still looking around the library.

"So are you living near by?" asked Giles obviously still not trusting the man. He had read some files, yet hadn't expected him to be like this. He had expected glasses, neat slick hair, suits, and a snobby British accent. Not ...not this. He carried a large brown box in his hands that he must of left just outside in the hallway.

"Yes, about 15 minutes." he said as he put it on a desk. In it was not neat organized books. Yet overstuffed folders, new books,-

"101 Do It Yourself Projects?" read Giles out loud.

"New house, it's a book I'm a watcher." he shrugged snatching it from Gile's hand.

"Giles I-" yet she stopped when she saw Wesley.

"Buffy" he said thanking what ever higher being that was out there for sending her here to him. She'd surely see right through this, and could sense this man was dangerous. Wesley merely nodded in recognition.

"Buffy" he merely said.

"Uuuuh...new watcher?" she asked obviously confused.

"New Watcher" sighed Giles.

Buffy's eyes narrowed, if he looked any different she would of been casual and said "is he evil" yet the way he looked it was a big possibility that he was. So she got into a fighting stance.

"Is he evil?" asked Buffy determined look on her face.

"Evil?" asked Wesley, arching his brow slightly.

"The last one was." said the eldest slayer her face stone like ready to fight.

"No-"

"No Giles wait. So what if I was?" asked Wesley his eyes narrowed.

"I'd have to kill you." Buffy snapped back.

"Would you?" asked Wesley taking a step closer. "You have to take it all the way and kill a human being...would you be willing to do that?"

"If I have to." she said still in a fighting stance.

"I don't think you have the guts Buffy, and that's why I am here. To teach you, you have to be willing to do anything to get the job done. Now I highly suggest you get to class." he said walking right up to her face, she could smell his breath yet her hatred towards him only increased as he was attempting to intimidate her. Buffy merely turned on her heals and was about to leave when she stopped and turned to Giles.

"I fought vampires last night. Had swords, one long on short. Thought you'd wanna know." and with that she left.

"You really shouldn't of done that." said Giles.

"When I need your teaching methods and wish to get fired I'll ask for your help Giles." he said and went back to unpacking his box.

* * *

Wesley had asked Giles to talk to Buffy about going to the family tomb tonight, when Giles asked where he was going he merely said he had some moving in business to attend to. 

As Wesley walked into the bar he smelt the familiar sent of whiskey and cigarette smoke.

"Hello Willie" he merely said as he walked immediately over to the bar.

"O-oh look who it is, W-wes. Hey" stuttered the bartender.

"I need some information. Not I'm not naive, why are vampires after Bathalzars Amulet?"

"S-settlement reasons?"

"Willie you know better then most not to toy with me." and it was true. They had an inncident back in Germany a few years back.

"Y-yes well, I-I just hear rumors you know?"

"Yeh?"

"Well I-" yet Willie stopped as he saw a girl walk in.

"Hey, this guy here bothering you Will?" asked the younger girl.

"N-no Faith he's fine." gulped Willie as he watched Wesley's eyes, they were like blue flames ready to swallow him whole.

"Yeh, well keep him alive, only place in town that serves under age." said Faith casually.

"Faith?" asked Wesley as he let go of Willie. "The Vampire Slayer?" he asked arching a brow.

"Yeh, who wants to know?" Wesley was careful, he knew not to reveal he was her new watcher...not just yet. If he could understand this girl better...maybe he would gain her respect.

"A friend." he merely shrugged. Faith took full note of the British accent. "Care for a drink?"

Faith merely looked at Wesley up and down and as if in approval.

"K buddy, yeh I would. A beer Willie." said Faith as she took her place at the stool.

"Whiskey" said Wesely taking his place at the stool next to her. Faith as if checking him out looked at him once more.

"Thats some pretty heavy stuff. Think you can hold it?"

"You'd be suprised what I can do." said Wesley as he took the entire shot whole.

Yet unkown to the pair a white demon was whispering to his vampire "friend" there was a new player in town and he meant business. They should tell the mayor.


	2. Race

The pair had continued talking well into the night, to the point where they were walking outside. Faith had to confess this guy was incredibly unreal, he didn't say a think about himself, and he acted as if he didn't want some. He was a little old for her taste yet hey any place is better then that dump called her motel room. Plus the hotness factor was not an issue with him.

"Shit!" she cried all of a sudden.

"What?" he merely asked.

"I was suppose to go out with a friend tonight," she merely said, when it was in fact Buffy she was supposed to go slaying with.

"Yes, well then I suppose you get to her," he said knowingly.

"Yeh, but-"

"Seya around." he merely said before taking a right on the next block and disappearing into the shadows.

* * *

The Slayer evolution...it still makes Wesley incredibly nervous. The fact that Travers has to come doesn't help the matter either. Buffy describes them as "Creepy with a capitol C." while Xander describes them as "creep with a capitol C, R, E, E, P, and a capitol Y." He stood at the start of the track stretching his legs slightly.

"Mr. Wyndam Pryce?" said one of the Travers in disbelief. "I must say when the council sent you they didn't know you had change-"

"Yes, well I'm still a watcher with a proper training." the tTravers had this thing about them. They could always make a person feel as if the temperature had dropped a few degrees. It was just as Buffy would say "their creepiness."

"So, where is your slayer?" asked another one other Travers.

"Right here." said Faith. Wesley turned to see Faith standing there obviously incredibly pissed off.

"Faith" he merely nodded.

"So sorry, but we must be going." said one of the Travers looking at his watch. "Just got a call from the council."

"Yes, very well. You will send the results to us Pryce?" asked the first Travers.

"Yes sir." Wesley merely nodded.

"Very well, on with your training." Faith and Wesley waited until the pair was out of site.

"I gotta say, I never thought you were the type."

"The watcher type?" asks Wesley as they walked towards the starting line.

"No, the biggest freakin asshole of a liar type." she said clearly pissed off.

"You know if you use that anger the right way...you just might win." he grinned and they raced off.

Faith was way ahead of him through the entire obstacle course. She would crawl under the barbwire fences, jump over what ever they put out there. Swing from ropes, and climb up walls. Yet Wesley was able to keep up with her slightly. Yet she stopped right before they hit the 200-meter all out sprint.

"Why did you stop?"

"Because I want to see your face when I kill you at this." And then they were off. She went slowly at first yet suddenly someone stuck a foot out and she tripped and fell to the hard ground. She looked up and saw Wesley already at the finish line.

"What the hell was that? You cheated?"

"When you slay Faith doesn't play games. Don't slay vampires for the kill, just like you shouldn't race me just to win. You should do it, because it's your duty and the right thing to do."

"Fine" she said standing up ignoring the slight sting from her cuts. "You don't want me to hold back on you then I won't." and with that she swung a punch at his head yet he ducked and swiveled under her and tackled her to the ground. She merely rolled over gaining the advantage. Yet they both stopped as she lied on top of him. Her breathing was heavy, as was his. Why the hell was her damm heart beating so fast? This guy was a freakin watcher! Not, the guys she usually likes. It must be hatred! She must hate him so muc-god his eyes are so blue. As if awakening from the trance, Faith got off of him.

"You punches are sloppy and your technique is bad. You use force, and play with your opponent when you should stake them."

"Well then why don't you teach me Mr. Obi-One Knowbi!" she yelled as she stood up. Wesley merely stood up and went right up to her face.

"Why the hell do you think I'm here?"

* * *

Wesley came home to his apartment late that night he had been spending most of his day fighting with Faith. Who would of known that girl could spit out comebacks like flies. Yet a familiar sense of security filled him as he came home. Yet unfortunately it left immediately remembering something else. She wasn't there. He rubbed his thumb along the edge of a frame that on the mantle above his fire place.

"Another day love, another day without you Fred." and with that he falls onto the couch and falls asleep.

* * *

The next day, Wesley was about to leave the library to go home once more. To have that familiar sense of security only to leave him immediately once he realizes she isn't there. Yet before he left, coffee cup at hand, Giles stopped him.

"Uhh Wesley, I forgot to tell you, your father called. Apparently he heard from the Travers you have well uuh...changed. He's flying in tomorrow." Wesley dropped the coffee cup in his hand, shattering it to a tiny million tiny piece's. That is exactly how he felt right now. Like his entire life was already old, and chipped, yet now…it was totally broken, for the man who hasn't seen his son in years is coming. And he has no clue how much he has changed.


	3. Daddy Issues

A/N: Wesley is slightly out of charactor, (I think). He is not quite, and dark, he's a ticking timb bomb, yet only because Faith pushed him to be so.

* * *

_"WHAT THE HELL DID HE DO TO YOU?" Screamed Faith at the top of her lungs at Wesley whom she had pinned up against a tomb in a graveyard. She reflected on what had happened the last few days._

* * *

It all started when Faith had come to school and like any other school day lately to push Wesley off to the edge. To get him to totally explode. She had to test his limits if she wanted to pay him back for lying to her. No one ever said Faith never holds a grudge cause she does. Yet when he came in her eyes nearly fell from her eyes. His hair slicked back, glasses at the end of his nose. And no...He wouldn't...w-was that? Tweed? An older man followed him inside the library. 

"Hmm...Place couldn't do without a polish or so, yet it is a public high school, humph an American public high school." he was short and stout. With a mustache and Faith already declared she didn't like him.

"My father everyone." introduced Wesley. All of the scoobies whom were all lounging around in the library in AM homeroom like usual looked as if their own eyeballs would fall from their sockets.

"What the blood hell?" asked Giles coming from his inner office seeing Wesley he dropped his teacup.

* * *

Faith had never seen Wesley like this he was so...non-wesleyish. He was clumsy, and a snob and his father wasn't much better either. Constantly hypocrisy Wesley, non-stop. Nothing was good enough for him. Faith had never seen Wesley so scared...so insecure with himself and his surroundings. Yet Faith wasn't going to take this lying down. The fist moment he got there Faith remembered clearly what had happened. 

"Well well Senior Tweeding." she would grin. Roger would merely glare at Faith.

"Wesley, I've seen you have yet to discipline your slayer."

"Oh he disciplines me. All the time." she said winking at Wesley. Wesley looked as if he was about to choke her.

"Faith, maybe you could stop being ignorant and go to your studies." yet his voice way snooty and it was more of a command then anything.

"Class? Why go to class? I can stay here and make fun of you all day."

* * *

And it went on like that for 3 days. Faith would insult Roger, and Roger would snipe at Wesley, then Wesley would glare at Faith. 

"Wesley, bloody hell don't you see it's clearly Latin not Romanian! Even Mr. Giles or even Faith could see that!" Roger yelled.

"Yes sir, sorry, just a bit nervous with you reading over my shoulder." he mumbled.

"Humph, a watcher should work better under pressure."

"Sorry sir." he repeated.

"And could you stop saying you're sorry? Just fix it! And don't screw up next time. God you are so incompetent!"

"Sorry-I mean I-I-"

"You stupid stupid boy." Roger yelled. Unknown to him Faith was watching from behind the stacks. The Wesley she knew would never let someone even thinks about saying stuff like that about him.

"Sir, could you please get me that book over there?" asked Wesley politely.

"Fool boy! Watchers shouldn't need books! They should have this memorized! It's clearly a case of Meria demons! All the clues link together! Think boy think!" yelled Roger, another time in the library, while they were researching the freak of the week.

Faith made a fist at her side. This isn't the Wesley she knew. Why the hell was he acting like a wimp?

* * *

"Faith could you please go on patrol?" asked Wesley one evening. 

"Patrol? Ummm no." Roger glared at Wesley.

"Please" repeated Wesley sternly.

"No" she replied.

"Faith, as asuperior watcher I command you to go patrolling." huffed Roger.

"Uuuh from you? No way."

"Wesley! Has the academy taught you nothing? This slayer is a rebel, and doesn't follow the rules. If I held the power within myself I would bring her back to England to be discipline!" Faith grinned and winked.

"Yeh Wes, discipline me." Wesley's eyes went extremely wide.

"Could you please go patrolling." Wesley muttered nervously, as Roger's eyes were merely daggers.

"Ok, but only if you promise to discipline me later." she winked and left him.

* * *

"Well I must say Wesley this visit hasn't been a pleasant one," said Roger all huffy like on his last day. 

"Yes, Wesley is hasn't been a pleasant one at all." mocked Faith.

"You are to green, I believe I might make a request for the council to withdraw you from your station." Wesley's eyes remained on the floor. "You are incapable of controlling your slayers, and from what I have seen accomplished nothing! You better start making results or I will withdraw you even if it means causing dishonor to our family name." and with that Roger Wyndam-Pryce turned on his heels and left the pair. Once he was gone Wesley slammed Faith up against the cage in the library making it shake with his strength.

"What the hell do you think you were doing?"

"What the hell I was doing?" she asked pushing him back up against the counter. "What the hell were you doing?" she asked him pinning his arms above his head.

"Making sure my father doesn't reveal my secret to the council!" he yells hitting her in the gut with his knee making her loosen her grip.

"What secret?"

"That I am not that person anymore," he yelled to her. "I am not that wimp who would crawl under the table!"

"Why the hell do you care?" she screamed back. Anger was rising, as was the heat in the room. The tension was incredibly tense.

"I don't care what they think, but if they did find out they would take me back to England." he growled.

"Why the hell do you work for the council if you hate it so much?" yelled Faith.

"Because I have nowhere else to go god dam it!" he yelled back at her looking at her dead in eye. "I was trained and raised for one thing. A watcher. And without that I am nothing." he then turned his back on Faith yet before he could walk even a step Faith took a step forward and said something as if just realizing it.

"Did he hurt you?" asked Faith, calmly and curiously. Next thing she knew she was on the ground because Wesley had punched her so hard her nose was bleeding, yet it was already starting to heal thank god she was a slayer.

"That is none your business." he said it in a low husk voice and instantly. He had removed his glasses and his eyes were like daggers piercing Faith's soul. Yet she wasn't afraid of him. She wasn't afraid of anything. She walked right up to him and he didn't even wince. She merely threw her own punch sending him to the ground then walked away.


	4. I Hate Him

Authors Note: Sorry for not updating in like forever.

Sexual Tension continues to rise is all I'm saying. Please review, if I am doing something wrong please tell me. I enjoy being corrected, makes a person a better writer. ;D

* * *

A week went by and for Alexander Harris it was the oddest week ever. With Cordelia snipping at the scoobies more then usual, with her sudden interest in Wesley, and with Faiths sudden interest in school. Was this like some alternate dimension?

"Well well if it isn't the nerds convention." Cordy said coming into the library, extra venom in her voice.

"Well guys look who has graced us with her presents. The queen of the bitches."

"Ha funny Xander, unfortunately I am not here to see you. Where's Oh hotness?" she asked looking around.

"Who?" asked Buffy.

"Ya know, your watcher." she grinned her eyes going wide.

"Oh Buffy could you-" yet Wesley stopped when he saw Cordelia. "Uuuh Miss Chase."

"Oh hey Wes" she said taking a step forward, while Wes took a step back. "Hey I need help with some-"

'No" he said plainly.

"What?" asked Cordelia.

"No" he replied.

"You didn't even-"

"No"

"But I-"

"Nooo"

"Wes"

"N, O"

"Please I-"

"Na-ha"

"What about"

"Nay"

"Ok but-"

"Miss Chase. I'm not interested." Cordelia face went a shade of Maroon before turning around and leaving stomping her feet. She didn't just get turned down. Xander was there and she was made a fool of.

* * *

"Hey Faith ready to go slaying tonight?" asked Buffy at the library later that afternoon. Yet like anything lately Faith kept her eyes down and extremely quite. Buffy looked are her friend worried. "You ok Faith?" 

"Umm maybe you should go hang with Willow or somethin B. I mean ya sort of been ignoring her and all." Buffy realized what Faith says is true, but also that Faith isn't doing so well. Yet she decides what she needs right now it to be alone. Once Buffy left the library, Wesley entered it from the office.

"Oh, I didn't realize anyone was here." he replied nervously looking up from a book he was reading.

"Yes, ya know I'm leaving anyways." she replied getting up.

"Faith wait." Wesley sighed deeply grabbing her wrist. Faith couldn't help but feel the extreme intense electricity his touch made her feel. She winced and Wesley quickly let her go.

"Sorry, I-I..." he merely looked down at the ground.

"Stop it." Faith merely said turning around and looking at him straight in the eye. Wesley moved back a few steps because of her extreme closeness.

"What?"

"I know what your doing. You are ashamed of who you are that's why you were lying to your dad."

"I am not a-"

"Your afraid that you are becoming him. That's why you hide, your lying to yourself Wes!" she said raising her voice towards the end. "When you are done doing that, then call me. Maybe then I'll listen to you." and with that she left him.

* * *

Lighting flashed, and thunder rolled. Faith hadn't seen such a storm in quite a long time. The humidity was thick, and the only light she had in her tiny motel was a flashlight. With it she was just skimming through some magazine, and for some reason she had never felt more alone in her life then she did at the moment. Her hair in a ponytail, and considering she wasn't expecting to go out for the evening she decided not to wear the usual, tight cloths. Instead she wore a maroon colored spaghetti string tank top, and sweat pants that read "REDSOX" on the back and no make-up. Suddenly she heard a panic knock on her door. It repeated itself several time while she quickly got up and opened the door. Someone ran into her room, and closed the door before leaning against it and sliding to the ground breathing heavily. Using the flashlight still in her hand she pointed it at the being. 

"Wesley?" she asked in disbelief. He held a black eye, and blood dripping from his forehead. His breathing was heavy and he took a breath between each word.

"I-didn't-know-where else-to-go."

"Oh my god, come on." she said wrapping his arm around her neck as she used her slayer strength to get him up on to her bed. Putting the flashlight onto the bed she sat next to him, only the dim glow from the street sign that was somehow still miraculous on was the only light she had. Faith could see the general shape of him, yet none of his features.

"What happened Wesley?" asked Faith concerned. Suddenly lighting flashed and she saw it. Black eye, blood on his face, his t-shirt ripped and it looked almost like claw marks or something, because there were tons of cuts throughout his chest. Some deeper then others. Yet Faith only saw it for a moment yet that was all she needed to see. "Your father" she whispered.

"I-I confronted him. He hit me; I fought him off yet he had friends. Said I needed discipline...he was dead drunk...that's when he does the worst damage. Usually he would-" yet he stopped.

"Usually he would what Wes?" whispered Faith. Lighting flashed once more and Faith saw those deep blue eyes once more. He looked so tired and weak. So tired of being someone he wasn't.

"That's when he would lock me under the cupboard for days." he whispered so low Faith was lucky to even hear it.

God, the reason Faith had been acting weird lately was because she had been acting out of her past. She had a rough child hood, and she had to be this tough person to get through it. Yet she wasn't a child anymore. If she didn't put her past behind her then she might of lost control, joined the mayor, become evil, torched Wesley or something. Yet he made her see she wasn't alone. She never was.

Suddenly Wesley did something totally unexpected that made Faith turn a shadow of maroon. The man took off what little he had of his shirt hissing in the process.

"Wes what are you do-"

"Faith, first aid kit." he murmured wincing in pain. Suddenly understanding Faith dodged to her bathroom where she held a first aid kit, a washcloth, then poured some soggy cereal out of the bowl and filled it up with warm water. Then quickly grabbed some soap and then ran back to Wesley's side. Faith with urgency dabbed the washcloth in water, so she can wipe away the blood so she can it least see the cut and was about to again with urgency help him yet then she stopped. Before touching his skin she froze. Why the hell did he make her feel so friggin damm insecure! RRR! No man, hell no person is suppose to make her feel this way.

Filled with a new goal to get be afraid of what he does to her she quickly started wiping away the blood on his back, yet soon slowed down. She could know see the cuts clearly. There were about 4 on his back. 3 tiny ones. He'll need some stitches but he'll be able to make it through the night if she cleans them up now. Quickly taking out the alcohol she tended to the not big wounds. He hissed as the stinging sensation went throughout his body.

"You baby." she muttered. Wesley remained quite as she then took out some bandages and started patching up the smaller cuts. Seeing she had missed one on his upper shoulder she dabbed the cloth and gently wiped away the blood. The cut was practically on his chest and she sat up on her knees to reach the cut. Faith cleaned the cut ever so slowly, and Wesley once more had his breathing becoming short. "Faith" he whispered in a low husky voice.

"What?" Faith whispered. He turned to her, his big bright blue eyes locking with hers.

"I can do the front." and with that he took the cloth and the alcohol, and Faith couldn't help but felt her blood boil. Faith quickly grabbed the bandages and started bandaging up his cuts. She hated him, she hated him. It was final she hated him.


	5. Fred?

Clinging to sanity was something Faith had to do often. Yet this was just impossible. He stood there shirtless, and a pair of torn up jeans. She hated his guts, he was a fuckin bastard. Then why the hell was her heart pumping so damm fast?

"So, dip-shit what's your story anyways?" she asked him as he came out of the bathroom, his chest full bandaged.

"None of your business!" he snapped. Which made Faith jump backwards slightly. His eyes were on fire. He was so passionate about keeping this a secret. This so made Faith want to find out even more.

"Oh come on, your not like most watchers. I mean your still annoying but your defiantly not wearing tweed," she said lying on her bed. He sighed deeply sitting in the only chair in the room in the corner shaking his head. The candlelight illuminating his eyes.

"Faith, this is not something we should be talking about." he sighed.

"Oh come on, Wes. Tell me."

"Fine." he sighed deeply. For the first time since she had known him, Wesley looked weak...he looked tired... he was giving up the fight. Faith hated it.

"So watcher boy, tell." she grinned putting her hands under chin to keep her head prompt up.

"I was head boy, and I was top of my class. Yet I ran away from home after graduating."

"Couldn't stand the pressure?"

"No, a girl."

"Aah one of those stories."

"She was smart, kind, gentle-"

"Everything you were, back then huh?" Wesley glared at her and she placed her hands up in defeat.

"Sorry, keep goin."

"We were young, but madly in love. Were planning on getting married the day it happened."

"What?"

"I got the letter from the council saying that I was to come home. The council when they give an order you should obey, for the consequences are always deadly." he sighed. "Yet I was foolish, and only at the age of 20. I ran thinking I could get away. But because of my stupidity, the only girl I ever loved died, before I could ever have her hand in marriage."

Lighting struck, and thunder rolled. For the first time in her life Faith was speechless.

"What happened?" she whispered unsure of what else to say.

"I was mad and angry, kept on running, picked a few tricks-"

"A few scars." mumbled Faith. Wesley heard yet ignored.

"Then I stopped running, placed on a mask, lied to the Council told them I wasn't running from them yet some demon or something. Then they gave me the ticket to the states."

"And you were originally planning on running, not becoming a watcher."

"Yeh"

"What made you changed your mind?"

"I went to a bar, met another girl."

"Really? Who?"

"You." he merely said deadly seriously, looking at her straight in the eye, Faith felt herself turn into a giant puddle of pudding, and her heart leap out of her chest.

"Me?" she questioned in disbelief.

"We should be getting to bed." he stated simply before taking one of her pillows wordlessly off her bed and crashed on her floor.

"Man, you are a piece of work aren't you?" she asked shaking her head.

"Excuse me?" asked Wesley.

"Get your ass up on my bed you just got tortured."

"I may not be wearing tweed, but I was raised a gentlemen." he mumbled.

"Gentlemen my ass, you are anything but gentle Wes, not get your ass up on this bed." she yelled. He sat up and looked at her darkly which she only saw because of the lighting. Her watcher merely sat up and lied in bed, and for a moment Faith didn't move.

They both sat there, watcher and slayer. Slayer and watcher. A team, he was her mentor, not her lover. And they both knew there could never be anymore then there was at that moment between them. There could never be more for them as they lied in the same bed, facing each other for a brief moment, sitting their locking eyes, breathing heavily.

Faith could smell him, he smelt of musty old books, peppermint, and oh dear Jesus Christ he smelt of something that made her heart go thump thump thump. Then she merely rolled off the bed and fell on the floor, covering her chest, hoping to muffle the sound of her heart beating, unknown to her Wesley was doing the same exact thing.

* * *

Waking up in a strange bedroom Wesley awoke with a start cold sweat dripping down his face and he yelled loudly. Suddenly he felt someone pinning him to the chair.

"Wesley calm down it's me." Faith said as she pinned his arms behind his head. His breathing went back to normal as he gasped for breath.

"Sorry, I-I just had a dream I-" he stopped as he saw Faith so incredibly close to him. "Fuck" he merely said breathlessly.

"What?"

"Nothing." He grumbled pushing her off of him. In reality, he had never realized how brown her eyes were. Dam-it, dam-it, and major fuck. He can't be falling for his own dam slayer.

* * *

"Good, stop signaling," Wesley stated as he watched his slayer move with much more grace than when they first started being watcher, and slayer. "Buffy, your form is bad." He said, in truth, it was much better then Faith's yet there is always room for improvement Not matter how cliché' that saying is it's true.

"Wesley behind you!" yelled Faith as she threw him a stake. He grabbed it and was about to stake the vampire when he stopped.

"Fred?" he gasped, the vampire smiled.

* * *

Authors Note: Fred? Plot Twist? Oh hell yes.

Please Reveiw!


End file.
